


Гоп-компания

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Claymore
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Умершие воительницы обсуждают на небесах последние события в мире живых. Беспокойство Терезы за Клэр.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гоп-компания

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке с однострочников на дайри.

— Ого, смотри, смотри, у нее твой меч! А ей идет! Это так трогательно, прямо слезы наворачиваются!..

— Офелия, отвали.

— Субординация, Ундина, тебе знакомо это слово? Я все-таки номер Четыре!

— Что?! Это кто тут вякнул? Четвертый номер – мой по праву!

— Да не твой, а мой, опять ты все перепутала, Ноэль. Ничего запомнить не можешь.

— Разберемся?

— Разберемся.

— Втроем!

— Согласны.

— Тьфу, курицы, сейчас-то какая разница, чей номер выше?

— На твой Одиннадцатый никто и не претендует.

— Тихо! Она идет!

— Чё? Нами будет командовать какая-то Девя… Ой. Здравствуй, Тереза, давно не виделись.

— Софи, Ноэль, успокойтесь уже, глупые. И вы, молодые, тоже. От ваших воплей в ушах звенит.

— Ах, ну на-а-адо же…

— Офелия, цыц.

— А чего сразу я? Я вообще ни при чем.

— Офелия!!!

— Что нового у Клэр?

— Да все так же, окуклилась себе в коконе со своей ненаглядной Присциллой… Ой, извини, Тереза.

— У-у-у-ы-ы-ы…

— Джин, ты чего?

— Это моя вина… Я не смогла ее спасти…

— Идиотка, ты поступила правильно, нечего тут! А то, что случилось потом — это она сама уже вляпалась. А взяла бы твой меч, так может, и повезло бы…

— Ундина, с тебя хватит и одной фанатки, не разводи свою идеологию!

…

— Ай! Одиннадцатая! Солдафонский юмор оставь при себе, моя задница мне дорога как память!

— Твоя задница меня точно не интересует, Софи.

— А, так значит, это Ноэ…

— Не смотри на меня так, это не я.

— Спокойно, красотки, я свой!

— А-а-а, йома!

— Тише, Софи, видишь, он и так калека, едва приполз, долго даже тут не протянет.

— Ноэль, пусти! Пусть безногий, руки все равно нехрен распускать!

— Красотки, красотки, вы че? Я тут дольше вас всех, могли бы и повежливее.

— Ты, тварь! Какого черта ты делаешь на небе?

— А я че, я ниче. Спасибо дорогим землякам. Меня, кстати, Приком звали, ну, раньше… Ай! Ой!..

— Софи, хватит. Он, кажется, уже того.

— Уже?

— Тише, вы, курятник. 

— Извини, Первая, увлеклись. 

— Ладно. Кто видит, что там у наших происходит?

— Ох, мать же твою…

— Ундина, не ругай… Флора?

— Да вы сами посмотрите!

— Оп-па. Ну Даэ, ну мудила!

— Ноэль, подвинься, мне не видно! Ой, это же эти! 

— Точно. Вон Хистерия, вон эта, как ее, Кассандра, и эта, сучка крашена…

— Ух ты, пробуждаются!

— А наши, наши-то молодцом!

— А смотрите, какой у Клэр женишок-то! Так вы-ы-ырос, такая за… э-э-э, хм, завидная мускулату…

— Офелия!!!

— А что, Тереза, благословишь их, когда Клэр раскуклится? Блин, Джин, чего дерешься? Я, может, вообще, из лучших этих самых, побуждений. Так что, Тереза?

— Посмотрим… Пусть сначала, как ты говоришь, «раскуклится».


End file.
